


Getting Home

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dumb fluff about a dorky, awkward assistant who has to practically carry home her dorky, drunk boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Home

Kara knew it would come to this one day. She knew there would be a day when Cat Grant ended the night so absolutely wasted that she wouldn’t trust her to get herself home. Even if she did have a personal driver.

After five martinis (Kara wasn’t sure how such a tiny person could hold her alcohol so well), Cat Grant announced that she wanted another. Immediately.

“Maybe you should just head home, Miss Grant,” Kara hesitantly suggested, grabbing at the other woman’s arm as she stumbled her way back to the bar.

“Maybe _you_ should just head home, Miss…” Cat turned around swiftly to glare at her, fumbling backwards a little as she did so, “What’s your name, again?”

“Danvers. Kara Danvers,” She sighed, getting her boss home was not going to be an easy task. She could already see that. Guiding her to a different empty booth, she knew all she could do now was try to keep another drink out of her hand, “How about I get you a glass of water and you just wait here.”

“Fine,” Cat pouted. Actually pouted. Apparently aware that she wouldn’t make it to the bar by herself and that Kara wasn’t going to help her. She plopped herself down in the booth and waited for her assistant to come back.

When Kara got back, Cat had laid her head down on the table and fallen asleep. Fantastic. It wouldn’t be difficult, exactly, for her to just scoop her up and take her home. But it would probably attract some unwanted attention, especially if they realized who Cat was.

“Miss Grant,” Kara leaned down and shook the other woman’s arm, sitting the glass of water on the table beside her, “Miss Grant. Cat. Wake up, you’ve got to go home.”

Cat jerked up, knocking the glass off the table. Kara caught it, but not before all of it’s contents spilled out onto her pants.

“Look what you’ve done,” Cat berated, standing up. Falling back into her seat, “You should be more careful.”

“I- You… I’m sorry, Miss Grant. I’ll try to be more careful in the future,” Kara did the best she could to dry off her pants with a napkin, but it was a pretty hopeless situation, “Don’t you think it’s about time to get going?”

“I’ll go home when I am good and ready to go home, Kiera,” Cat snapped, laying her head back down on the table. Yeah, she was going to have to carry her boss home.

 

 

To her credit, she did at least wait until most of the other patrons of the bar had gone home before she wrapped her arms around her boss and dragged her outside. Verbally, Cat protested every minute of it. But she also threw her arm around Kara’s shoulders and did a pretty good job of keeping her feet moving forward.

After giving the taxi driver Cat’s address, Kara noticed that she’d fallen asleep again. Her head was tucked into Kara’s shoulder and she was snoring lightly. Kara briefly wondered if she always snored or if she only did so when she was drunk. Her train of thought was cut short when she glanced up and saw the meter. And realized she didn’t have any cash.

She considered waking Cat up. But she also didn’t need the argument that would surely ensue if she did. So she just pulled Cat’s purse out from between them and dug around for her wallet, trying to disturb her as little as possible.

“What are you doing?” Cat mumbled, shooting out her hand and wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist.

“Good to see someone isn’t dead,” Kara whispered back. She gently pulled her hand out of Cat’s grip and held up her wallet, “I need money to pay the taxi driver.”

Seemingly satisfied with the explanation, Cat dropped her hand back into her own lap and went motionless again. Kara was a little confused about whether or not she’d ever been asleep to begin with.

 

 

Cat had been able to get out of the taxi by herself, but getting up the steps to her apartment building was another matter. After failing miserable to get her feet up the five steps, Kara decided to take matters into her own hands.

“You know, if you need help, all you have to do is ask,” Kara said sweetly from the top of the steps, looking down at the other woman.

“I do not-“ She slipped, falling backwards. Kara bounded down the steps and threw her arms around Cat’s waist before she could hit the ground. Sweeping her up into her arms, Kara carried her boss up the steps and into the building.

“If you do not put me down this instant, I swear-“

“If you crack your skull open, nothing you threaten will really matter. Will it?” Kara shot back, instantly silencing the threats and protests. Kara sat her back down on her feet when they were safely inside the elevator. Cat leaned against the back wall, crossing her arms and scowling. It would be fairly adorable, Kara thought, if the anger weren’t directed at her.

“Do you have your keys?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow when the only response she got was to have Cat’s purse thrust in her direction.

 

 

She’d thought about just leaving. Making sure that her boss got home okay was one thing; she was under no obligation to stay after that. But she also couldn’t just leave her alone on her couch. Which is where she’d fallen asleep almost as soon as Kara had turned to leave.

Kara picked up the sleeping woman, which she was getting amazingly used to doing, and carried her to her bedroom. Cat barely even stirred, leaning her head against Kara’s chest.

She sat Cat down on top of her comforter, pulling off her heels and taking off the necklace she was wearing. Kara found a blanket on the ottoman at the end of the bed and threw it over her. She looked… different when she was asleep. Not so stressed out and definitely not as angry. Kara placed a light kiss on her forehead before she could stop herself.

She rushed from the room so quickly that she didn’t see the smile that had taken over Cat’s face as she rolled over to get comfortable.

 

 

Cat woke up with a headache, thankful that someone had had the forethought to close the blinds. Kara. Kara had had the forethought to close the blinds. Reaching over to the nightstand to get her phone, Cat found, instead, a bottle of water and a few Tylenol.

“Miss Grant?” Cat jumped a little at the surprise. She hadn’t expected Kara to still be here, but there she was, standing in her doorway, “I hope you don’t mind, but I stayed in your guest room… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Sitting up, Cat swung her legs onto the ground. Too much movement. She reached up to rub her temples.

“It’s fine, Kara,” Looking down, she realized she was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, “I need to change.”

“I’ll just be in the kitchen, then” Kara gestured down the hallway, ducking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Cat stared at the door that she’d shut. None of her previous assistants had ever cared so much about her. Kara’s thoughtfulness shouldn’t really surprise her anymore, after everything that she’d ever done for her. After finding out that her assistant was literally a superhero. But she was still a little thrown whenever Kara did something well beyond her duties as her assistant.

Slowly, she managed to get herself out of bed and into some clean clothes. She supposed she should go see what Kara was getting up to in her kitchen.

 

 

Breakfast. Real breakfast. Eggs and turkey bacon and toast and orange juice and hash browns. A lot of food.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d want…” Kara said, vaguely gesturing at the spread she’d put out on the table when Cat entered the kitchen.

“So you decided you’d make enough food to feed the entire building?” Cat moved to sit down at the breakfast nook in her kitchen. Which, for once, was actually being used for breakfast.

“Yeah, I might have went a little overboard,” Kara nervously laughed as she handed Cat an empty plate, “I just wasn’t sure-“

“What I wanted. Yeah, you said,” Cat snorted, sitting the plate down in front of her and piling food onto it. She hadn’t had real breakfast food in ages. Carter liked cereal and she never had time to cook for herself.

Kara sat down opposite her and just watched her eat for a minute before helping herself, making sure she left enough for Cat in case she wanted more.

“How’s your head?” Kara asked between bites, covering her mouth with her hand.

“It’s been better. But it’s been worse, too,” Cat said, beginning to realize how _domestic_ this all was. Her first instinct was to reject it. To thank Kara for everything, but to ask her to leave. But one quick glance at the sincere, earnest face across the table stopped all those thoughts in their tracks. She couldn’t throw Kara out. She didn’t want to.

“I left some Tylenol on your nightstand,” Kara said, scrapping her fork against the glass plate. Cat shot her hand out to stop the noise, grabbing her assistants hand. Kara dropped the fork and froze, “Sorry…. I didn’t mean to-“

“Stop apologizing for everything,” Cat said, letting go of the girl’s hand and leaning back in her own seat, “You didn’t have to stay, you know. You didn’t have to do any of this.”

“I know, but… But I wanted to. I wanted to help,” Kara mumbled, reaching down to pick her fork up off the floor.

“I’m fully capable of-“

“Yeah, fully capable of taking care of yourself,” Kara sighed, dropping the fork onto the table, “But sometimes it’s okay to let other people take care of you. Just… let someone else care about you for once, Miss Grant. It isn’t going to kill you.”

“You care about me?” The words were whispered, slightly breathless. Kara wasn’t sure Cat even really wanted a response.

“Of course I do,” Kara said, her face scrunching up in confusion. She was sure that she’d made that pretty obvious, especially the last few months. Of course she cared about Cat.

“Oh,” Cat looked down at the table, a little ashamed that she hadn’t really thought about it before. Of course Kara cared about her. She cared about Kara. Wait- where had that come from? Cared about Kara? Her assistant? Oh, but Kara wasn’t just her assistant. She was one of the few people in her life who actually knew anything about her. She was… important.

“Oh?” Kara echoed, staring at her with a bemused expression on her face.

“I care about you, too,” Cat said, getting up to take her plate to the sink. Partially because she felt she needed to do something. Mostly because she wanted to avoid seeing Kara’s reaction to that.

“I know,” Smug. That was the reaction she was getting? Smug? Cat swung back around to glare at the girl. Kara was smiling from ear to ear, holding back actual laughter.

“What?” Cat snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

“Nothing,” She said, trying to compose her face. Slipping into something between a grimace and a scowl, “Nothing.”

Huffing, Cat turned back around to actually try to clean up some of the mess Kara had made while cooking breakfast. She was suddenly surprised to find an arm around her waist, guiding her back towards the table.

“I’ll get it,” Kara said, slipping out from behind her with most of the dirty dishes already stacked in one hand. Cat just stood in the kitchen, watching Kara clean. She shouldn’t feel so flustered around Kara, of all people. But something had changed. Something had changed a while ago, but she had not wanted to think too much about it. She’d let the other woman get close to her; let her tear down her walls. Allowed a sort of emotional intimacy that was starting to manifest as physical intimacy. She briefly remembered Kara kissing her forehead last night when she’d thought she’d been asleep. Kara carrying her to her bed. Resting her head on Kara’s chest.

“Are you alright?”

Cat snapped her head up to see that Kara had almost finished cleaning the kitchen. She was standing beside the sink, drying off a glass and staring at her, concern etched on her face.

“You zoned out for a minute there,” She said, turning around to put the glass away in the cupboard before walking towards her boss.

“I was just thinking,” Cat said, crossing her arms. Thinking about when she’d allowed Kara to become so important in her life.

“Can I ask what you were thinking about? You looked… concerned? If there’s anything I can do,” Kara. Always offering to help, always wanting to make sure everything was okay. Kara, who was currently about two feet away from here and seemed hesitant to do much else. Earnest, sincere, wonderful Kara.

Cat decided there was only one logical thing for her to do. She grabbed Kara’s collar and pulled her down, kissing her firmly on the lips.

Kara, surprised, didn’t respond for a moment, frozen. But the second her brain registered what was happening, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, trying not to spend too much of her concentration on memorizing the way Cat’s lips felt against hers. When Cat finally pulled back, breathless and a little more anxious than Kara had ever seen her, Kara couldn’t help but break down into giggles.

“I’m sorry- no- I mean- I’m not laughing at you,” Kara said between gasping breaths, clutching her stomach with one hand and Cat’s arm with the other, “I just- You know how ridiculous this is? Right? Like, wonderful ridiculous- but still ridiculous.”

While it wasn’t exactly the ideal reaction, Cat supposed she should have expected it. Kara had a tendency to laugh when she was nervous. It was probably best to just let her get it out of her system before attempting to start an actual conversation.

“Please tell me that doesn’t happen every time someone kisses you,” Cat’s tone was only mildly irritated, Kara noted; there was a good chance that this situation was salvageable.

“No, not _every_ time. Maybe once or twice,” Kara grinned nervously, reaching up to mess with her glasses, “I think science requires that we test that at least a few more times before a solid conclusion can be made, though.”

“It’s a real shame that I’m not a scientist, isn’t it?” Cat smirked, slipping past Kara and walking out of the kitchen, leaving the other woman behind to wonder what the hell had just happened and when it would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot of supercat stuff on tumblr, btw.  
> supercatandfriends.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and read with absolute delight


End file.
